Crystal Blue
by Deadly Night Angel
Summary: Crystal, a girl with hopes and dreams, is about to start her journey with a Marill to become a gym leader.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Pokemon fic! I hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Trainer

It was a sunny morning at New Bark Town, inside of a peach-colored, two stories house was a girl of the age of 12 getting dressed. She wore a white jacket with two blue stripes on her sleeves with a small black shirt underneath, white pants that reached her knees, white sneakers, and a white cap on her head. She tied her shoulder-length hair into two pigtails in the back of her head and spread them out near her shoulders.

She looked herself in her mirror that was hanging on her wall in her bedroom and walked out of her bedroom. She went down the stairs slowly and entered the living room to see her mom sitting at the table waiting. Her mother turned her head and smiled at her. "Oh, Crystal, Professor Elm called. He wants to meet you at his lab and he said it was important." She said to her.

Her mom had black, shoulder-length hair as it was held back by her pink hair band and she wore a pink pinafore with pink high heels. Crystal smiled as she said, "Thanks. I'm off to the lab!" She was about to run until her mom stopped her.

"Wait a minute! I also forgot that your Pokegear came back from the shop." She said as she handed her a big blue backpack. "It got a phone, but I didn't get the map and the radio because it was expensive." She said as Crystal put the backpack on. "Don't worry. I'm just going over to the lab. Bye, mom." She said as she ran out with her mom waving at her.

Crystal ran on and on through the small town to a big famous building of Professor Elm. She walked inside and saw aides checked big machines along the walls. She walked straight until she saw a man sat in front of a small computer typing something. "Professor Elm?" she called as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Huh? Oh, Crystal, how glad to see you." He said as he got off the chair and walked around the desk. "So, what's going on, professor?" she asked him curiously. "Well, I just received some really important information from Mr. Pokemon about his big discovery today." He explained in a simple manner. "So, what did you call me for?" she asked. "I called you to see the big discovery and see what it could be. It may educate you on simple Pokemon business." He said as adjust his glasses.

As they stood waiting, a girl of 13 came and rushes into the lab. She stopped in front of them while panting. She had long blonde hair to her waist and had blue eyes as she wore green overalls with a white shirt underneath and a green baseball cap. "Professor, I got Mr. Pokemon's big discovery." She said as she opened her pink backpack.

"Really, let's see." He said as she held out a big, blue spotted egg. He looked at it closer and gasped. "This? This is a big discovery after all." He exclaimed as he examined the egg. "He said that an old daycare couple found that egg floating in their backyard pool. They forgot who's owner it was." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

He picked up the egg from her hands and said, "Thanks, Janet." Janet smiled as she ran out of the lab in a flash. He turned around and to see Crystal look at the egg with curiosity. "Wow, that's a real Pokemon egg." She said in amazement. "Yes, it is. You like to see it?" he asked her. She nodded as he handed the egg to her. As she held the egg in her hands, the egg suddenly glowed light blue. Professor Elm took a step back in surprise as Crystal put it down on the ground and slowly walked back.

As it glowed brighter, the egg shook hard as the light grew brighter and brighter. When the whole room was lit up, the egg's shell started to crack and tore open. They covered their eyes from the light until the light went down slowly. As the light disappeared, they looked at each other and looked down on the ground. On the ground was a blue mouse playing with a part of the shell with its paws.

Crystal looked at it in awed and walked over to it. "Aww, it's adorable!" she exclaimed as she looked at it. Professor Elm walked over to it and examined it. "My, it's true. Pokemon are born from eggs! This might lead up to the mystery of evolution. Let's see what kind it is." He said as he took out a small device from his pocket. He bended down and examined it.

Crystal giggled at the little mouse as it tried to walk. "Ah, here it is. It's a Marill, a small water mouse that has its fur repel water when it is in the water. It's a water-type pokemon, also." He looked from his device and looked at Crystal and Marill playing red hands. Marill slapped her hands as it giggled cutely. Professor Elm looked surprised. "I say, I never seen a pokemon act like that when they're wild." He said as Crystal looked up.

Out of nowhere, his computer started to beep loudly. He went over and clicked his mouse. He typed some things and came over to her. "Mr. Pokemon found another egg this time today from the same daycare couple. He said it's highly important to look into this. Crystal, can you do me a favor and go to Mr. Pokemon's house and deliver the egg here?" he asked her.

She smiled as she said, "Sure." "Great! You could go easily with your pokemon with no trouble." He said as Crystal looked at Marill. "You mean Marill is my pokemon?" she asked. "Yes, since you two got a strong bond, you'll have Marill as your first pokemon. It's probably a girl since it giggles a lot." He said as he looked at Marill.

"Cool! You're my pokemon!" she exclaimed as she hugged Marill tight. "Marill Mari." It said happily. "So, Crystal, what are you going to name it?" he asked her. "Well, I think I'll name her Aqua." She said as she looked at her. "Very good, I like that name too." He said as looked at Aqua. "So, I'll better be going to Mr. Pokemon's house." She said as she walked with Aqua in her arms. "Remember, he lives on Route 30." He called out to her as she left the building.

As she left, she put Aqua down and asked her, "Do you want walk?" Aqua hopped with excitement saying "Marill Marill!" "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she giggled at her. As she was going, she saw a boy with red long hair staring through Professor Elm's window. She walked over with Aqua stood there with a confused expression.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" she asked him as she watched him jumped. He turned around and said in a huff, "I'm doing nothing! Leave me alone!" he shoved her aside as she fell on the ground. He ran back to the window as she stood up and swept the dirt off. Aqua came over running and started yelling threats at the boy. Crystal looked down and said, "Don't worry, Aqua. He's not a trainer."

Aqua looked at her as Crystal started to walk out of New Bark Town with her little blue mouse by her side to her journey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Send a review.


	2. Mr Pokemon's House

Hi again! This is my second chapter for this story. Hope you enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Pokemon's House

Crystal and Aqua started to walk past the city limits as they walked into the forest. Crystal scanned everywhere in case as Aqua walked beside her with a smile on her face. They continued to walk until they heard spearrows flutter in the bushes. Aqua quickly went closer to her leg as Crystal continued on.

They went across the tall weeds slowly avoiding any pokemon. As they appeared out of the weeds, they saw 11 spearrows attacking a Chinchou, who was covered with scratch marks all over. Crystal looked at them and looked at Aqua. "Ready to fight?" she asked. Aqua nodded excitedly and stepped up in front of the spearrows. The spearrows turned their heads to Aqua and walked away from Chinchou.

The spearrows stood there in a row sending angry glares at Aqua as she was ready. They stood there until they jumped up ready to pounce. "Aqua, bubble attack on them!" she called out as Aqua blew bubbles out of her mouth. The spearrows stopped as the bubbles exploded on them and made some fell down.

The standing ones were much angrier as they swooped down to Aqua and scratched her on her stomach. "Marilli!" she cried out as she stood there with a big scratch marks on her stomach. Chinchou looked up and saw Spearrows attack Aqua with their razor sharp talons. Chinchou stood up as electricity flowed to its two antennas. Chinchou caught the Spearrows' attention as it glowed yellow.

Chinchou's antennas glowed with electricity as it sparked between them. The Spearrows started to attack it as it concentrated calmly. When they were almost close, Chinchou yelled out, "Chinchou!" The electricity shocked the Spearrows as it sparked the whole forest. When the spark died down, it showed the Spearrows lying on the ground with X marks on their eyes.

Crystal looked amazed as Aqua cheered happily. She smiled as she gave thumbs up to Chinchou. It jumped for joy as Aqua and Chinchou danced with victory. She watched as they stopped dancing and Aqua talked to Chinchou "Marill Mari Marill Maril?" she asked as Chinchou looked confused. "Chin Chou Chou Chi Chi." Chinchou said as it waved his arms. "Marill!" she exclaimed as she moved her arms over her head. "Chinchou Chi!" Aqua laughed as Chinchou talked on.

Crystal didn't know what they are saying, but she knows what they are doing. Aqua and Chinchou talked on and on until they walked towards Crystal. She bended down to meet their eye level. Aqua started to make gestures to Chinchou and the pokeball that was hanging on her belt. "Huh?" she questioned. Chinchou came over and point to the pokeball and itself. "Oh, he wants to be my pokemon." She said as Aqua nodded her head.

"Okay." She said as she took out her pokeball and caught in it. "Welcome to our team." She said as Aqua cheered happily. She put her pokeball in her belt and said, "Let's go." They both started on their way to Cherry Grove. They ran with fast pace until they saw a big sign that said, 'Welcome to Cherry Grove.' "We're here at last. Now, to Route 30." She said to Aqua as they started to run.

They ran past people and buildings as they went to find the exit. They stopped near a small house resting their feet. Aqua fell down as she panted hard. Crystal looked at her as she picked her up and put her on her shoulder. "Aqua, you should rest on my shoulder on my shoulder until we reach Mr. Pokemon's house." She said as Aqua nodded gladly.

She started out again with a resting Aqua on her shoulder. She finally reached the exit within 5 minutes of running around looking for the route. "Here it is." She said as she walked on the route. She walked past tall weeds and ran through it trying to find the house. A minute later, she ran out of the tall weeds and breathed a sigh of relief for not encountering wild pokemon.

She looked up and saw a small house with a small bush beside it. She walked towards it and saw the sign, 'Mr. Pokemon's House.' "So, this is it, huh?" she said to herself as she looked up at the house. As her hand was about to knock on the door, the door flew open and her hand knocked on a guy in a black suit with hat on the face. She went totally red with embarrassment and exclaimed, "I'm so so sorry about that! I didn't mean to-."

The guy laughed as he said, "Don't worry about it. I heard you outside when I opened the door I didn't know that I was about to be hit on the noggin." He said as he laughed. She looked flush when he stopped laughing. "Come in." he said as he stepped aside and let her in. When he closed the door, she looked around and saw an ordinary room with a small computer with a man with gray hair in front of the screen.

"Anyway, I'm Mr. Pokemon. You must be Crystal Mr. Elm talked about?" he said as she stood there. "Yes, he sent me to get your big discovery you had today." She said as she put Aqua down gently without waking her up. "Oh yes, he requested to see this immediately." He said as he went to the corner of the room, opened a technologic box, and gave a yellow spotted egg to her.

She put the egg in her backpack without cracking it. "Be careful. I'm sure Professor Elm will find the end of this mystery as it is." He said as the man sitting in front of the screen stood up and walked towards Crystal. "Hi, you must be Crystal. I'm Professor Oak, the famous Pokemon scientist." He proudly said as he pointed to himself.

She looked confused as she scratched her head. "Frankly, I don't know you." She said as Oak dropped his jaw. "You don't know? Ah, maybe, you haven't heard of me anyway. Anyway, would you do a favor for me?" he asked her. She looked at him and said, "Sure, what is it?" He took out a small red encyclopedia from his lab coat pocket. "This is a Pokedex. It's a mini encyclopedia on Pokemon that will give you details on them and their types of attacks." He said as he opened it.

It showed a small blank screen and a few small buttons. "For example, don't you have another pokemon with you?" he questioned her. "Umm, yes." She said as she pulled out her pokeball. "Good, throw it and we'll examine your pokemon's abilities." He said.

She threw on the ground far away as Chinchou came out tired. "Let's see. Ah, here it goes. It's a Chinchou, an angler pokemon that its antennas, which evolved from a fin, have both positive and negative charges flowing through them. Its attacks are Spark, Water Gun, Thunder Shock, and Thunder Bolt." He said as he looked at the Pokedex.

Chinchou let out a little cry as Aqua came over and talked. "I better go; I'm hosting a pokemon radio show. Here's your Pokedex and I hope to see you soon. So long, Mr. Pokemon." He said as he strolled out with his head up high. Mr. Pokemon looked at Chinchou and said to Crystal, "Why don't you take a little rest? You and your pokemon are a little tired." She nodded at him as she let out a big yawn. She walked over to his long, green couch and laid her body on it napping as Chinchou and Aqua laid on her back resting.

10 minutes later, she and her pokemon woke up, said their goodbyes, and walked outside. As soon as she stepped out the house with a closed door behind her, her Pokegear started to ring. She picked up the phone to hear Professor Elm's shaking voice. "Oh, it's horrible…It's a disaster!" he said over the phone. "How did you get my number?" she questioned suspiciously. "I got it from your mom. Anyway, Crystal, come over immediately!" he said as he hung up the line. She put the phone back and started to run with an energized Aqua beside her and her Chinchou in her pokeball.

She ran past through the weeds and jumped over ledges as she got to the entrance of the town. She ran past the people until she reached the exit. As she was about to continue, she didn't knew where she was going and suddenly bumped into a guy. She landed on her bum as she looked up to see the same long red hair guy that was looking through Professor Elm's window.

"Hey, aren't you-." She said until she got stopped. "Yeah, what else." He said rudely. "I see you have a pokemon with you. Well, I have one myself a better one." He said as he showed his pokeball. "How did you get-." She said in mid-sentence. "Let have a battle against one against one." He said as he stepped back. "You're on." She said as she took a step back.

They stood there in battle stance until he threw his pokeball and said, "Go!" The ball hit the ground and popped out a Pikachu. "Go, Aqua!" she said as Aqua stepped inside the battlefield. "Ha, you think that puny pokemon will beat my electric pokemon!" he exclaimed as he laughed out loud. "Aqua can beat you puny rat anytime, anywhere." She retorted back making him angry. "It's not a rat! YOURS a rat!" he retorted back. "Whatever. Aqua, Water Gun." She said as Aqua squirted water out of her mouth and sprayed Pikachu making him fall on the ground.

Pikachu stood up as the guy said, "Pikachu, Thunder Shock!" Pikachu lit up with electricity as Crystal saw what he was doing. "Aqua, Agility!" she called out as Aqua started to run from the water covered area. Pikachu lit the area with electricity and it exploded with dirt flying everywhere with small stones. "Nice try." She said proudly. "Aqua, Tackle!" she said as Aqua tackled Pikachu down with great force. She jumped back as Pikachu tried to kick her.

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!" he called out. Pikachu lit up with electricity as the entire area was lit. Aqua looked around and shocked with a high voltage of electricity. "Marillllll!" she screamed out as the light died down. "Aqua!" she called out as Aqua was lying on the ground. "Your pokemon is weak. Just like you, Crystal." He sneered at her. Aqua got up and growled angrily. "Oh, is your little ugly mouse mad at me or is it because it's ugly. Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed with his Pikachu.

Aqua growled angrier as she glow light blue as the clouds appeared above them and black. "What's happening?" he questioned as everything turned dark. Crystal looked at Aqua in amazement as she looked to find raindrops covering the field, but didn't affect her or the boy. "What is this?" she questioned. "This is Rain Dance, a technique that powers up the water-type pokemon when it's raining." The Pokedex said from her pocket.

"So she experienced Rain Dance." She said to herself. Pikachu looked confused as it was drenched from the rain. Aqua was still glowing as her eyes glow too. "Marilllll!" she screamed as lots of bubbles came out of her mouth. The bubbles went to Pikachu and exploded all over him. "Chaaaa!" he screamed out as he landed on the ground unconscious.

The rain suddenly stopped as the black clouds dispersed into the sky. Aqua sat down tired as Crystal ran over and gave her potion from her backpack. The guy went over to Pikachu and kicked him hard. "You, stupid, worthless mouse! This is the thanks I get from training you weakling!" he yelled at him as he continued to kick him more. "Hey, don't hurt him for losing! It's you who lost not him!" Crystal yelled at him as she stood up and held Aqua in her arms.

"Shut up! I don't need advice from a weakling like you!" he yelled back as he put Pikachu in his pokeball. "Anyway, my name is Wren and I'll become the best Pokemon master to set foot into this world!" he exclaimed. He started to run past her and into Cherry Grove. "Wren, huh?" she said as she looked down at Aqua.

Aqua stood up and made poses like a superhero. Crystal laughed as Aqua jumped on top of her head. "Ready?" she asked her. "Marill!" she said as she pointed out. "Let's go." She said as she started to run with Aqua sat on her shoulder holding on. She ran past Pidgeys and Spinarks as she jumped over ledges trying to avoid the tall weeds. When she jumped over the last ledge, she ran into the entrance of New Bark Town.

She stopped and walked over to Professor Elm's lab as she watched little kids playing with a Growlithe and toddlers were sleeping from Jigglypuff's lullaby in a big pen. She smiled as a Machoke and a Machop carried a long tree to the construction workers who were building a 6-story building. She walked many houses until she met Professor Elm's lab.

She walked inside and saw aides typing into computers really fast. She walked further until she saw Professor Elm with a police officer. She walked to them as Prof. Elm turned his head to her. "Oh, Crystal, thank goodness you're here." He said as the officer turned his head to her.

"I got some information from Prof. Elm that a boy with long, red hair broke in." he pointed behind her. She turned around to find a shattered window with pieces of glass on the floor. A picture of the boy who pushed her flashed in her mind. 'The very same window that guy looked through.' She thought as she stared at it.

"He told me the boy stole a pokemon that was known as a Pikachu." He said as she turned around to look at him. "A boy with a Pikachu?" she questioned herself. "Oh! I battled a boy with a Pikachu 5 minutes ago." She said. "Did he give you his name?" he asked her. "He said his name was Wren." She said as the officer wrote it down. "A boy named Wren with long red hair. Thanks! We will able to track down Wren now. Good day." He said as he ran out of the lab.

She turned to Prof. Elm as he said, "It's horrible, simple horrible." "Um, Prof. Elm?" she said to him. He shook his head lightly and turned his head to Crystal. "Oh yes, what was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery?" he asked. She put her bag down softly and pulled out the yellow spotted egg. She showed it to him as he gasped. "This! This is a genuine kind of egg!" he exclaimed as he looked up closer. "I simply need to investigate on the evolution on pokemon by researching this egg." He said as he took the egg from her hands.

"Thanks for delivering this egg to me." He said as he smiled at her. "It is also known as a pokemon eggs developed by its two parents." Her Pokedex said from her pocket. "What was that?" he said in alarmed. "Oh, that was my Pokedex Prof. Oak gave. Cool, isn't it?" she said as she shown it to him. "Prof. Oak! The famous researcher of pokemon! If he gave this to you, it means you could beat the gym challenges and go into the Elite Four!" he exclaimed as he looked at the Pokedex.

"The Gym Challenges?" she asked in confusion. "Oh, yes, there are 7 gyms in Johto and 7 in Kanto. If you beat the gyms in Johto, you could challenge the Elite Four. If you beat them, then you could beat the gyms in Kanto, too." He explained to her as Aqua looked up in curiosity. "So, I can take the Gym Challenges and face the Elite Four?" she questioned. He nodded as he said, "That's right."

A smile grew on her face as she screamed in joy and hopped all over the room. "YES! I could go and take a journey with Aqua and Chinchou here." She said as she held up the pokeball. "Yes, well. You need to tell your mother first before you begin." He said as she stopped jumping. "Oh, right, my mom." She said. "I better go tell her see you soon." She said as they ran out the door with Prof. Elm waved.

She ran on the sidewalk for 3 blocks until she got inside her loving home. She walked inside to find her mom cooking Volcano Burgers over her clean stove. "Uh, mom?" she said as she walked closer to her. "Hi, Crystal, what did Prof. Elm want?" she questioned as she flipped the meat on the pan. "He wanted me to see his latest discovery and deliver something to him." She said as she sat down on the chair as Aqua sat next to her.

"Oh." She said as she brought a plate of burgers over to the table. She looked down to see Aqua sitting and a smile grew on her face. "Awwww! This is adorable!" she exclaimed as she rubbed Aqua against her face. "Is this your pokemon?" she asked. "Yes, her name is Aqua." She said. "Hi, Aqua, I'm Crystal's mother." She introduced herself like introducing a five year old.

"Mom, Prof. Elm suggested that I should go on a pokemon journey." She said waiting for an exclamation, a shout, anything! "Really? You'll be going away." She questioned. She nodded when her mom stood in front of her and handed her Aqua. "You should be going. You have to travel all over Johto to be a master!" she said happily. "Really, you're not upset." She said. "I'm not upset. I'm happy for you! Your father was a great trainer himself when he was your age." She said as she smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said as she ran over to the refrigerator with Crystal confused. She came back to hold up burgers in a zip-up bag. "This will be handy once in your journey. Oh, I forgot." She said as she took Crystal's Pokegear and rummaged through it. She picked it up and gave it to her. "I put my phone number in there to call me once in a while." She said as Crystal smiled. "Thanks, mom." She said as she hugged her. "Alright, now, you better go on hurrying to start your long journey." She said while wiping a tear.

"Okay. Bye, mom!" she said as she and Aqua ran out of the house. They ran into their neighborhood and into downtown. They went past the big buildings as they were greeted by people. When they stopped in front of the town's limit, they looked back at the town with Crystal saying, "Well, Aqua, this is the starting point of our journey. When we walk past this limit, we won't come back." Aqua nodded as they walked past the limit and disappeared into the tall weeds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? It's kind of long isn't it? Anyway, send me a review.


End file.
